Ashamed Front
by Vampiratelady
Summary: The SPR members haven't separated for nearly five years. Could Mai see some prof of that companionship when it's the time that Naru gravely needs some help? Would it open more doors for the two of them? /// There are more to discover! Read and review! ///


**Author's Note**: I'm lacking of ideas how to make this story a little bit interesting. Naru has some kind of dark character that got me piqued so I've wanted to know how to twist that seriousness in him to it's humorous extent. So I apologize for the delay of chapters but I'm very sure that I'll stick to this one. Reviews are treasured and needed. Please inform me so if I need some editing to do. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are all welcomed too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I owe no possession of Ghost Hunt that belongs respectively to Fuyumi Ono. The other new and unfamiliar names I used are purely fictional. Sad to say, I'm not really good at naming things. I write just for my own personal entertainment and nothing else.

FILE ONE

**M**ai Taniyama, a lively girl introduced to the paranormal life-work at Shibuya Psychic Research, known for underlying heavy cases of ghosts, curse and other unidentified forms, they grew to become largely known for it. And so was the young member battered of many works within school as she at last reached college and at handling some rather mulish clients.

"I suggest you the best advice is to call a doctor, Ms. Winston."

The brunette sighed as though the phrase was rehearsed each day in casual customer's visit. She was partially confused and intrigued by his mechanical approach. Unusually, effusive businesses tend to its customers' needs quite fleetly for the sake of increasing their reputation yet efficiently the basics turn-coat the reason of their success. But the SPR was divulged from that tradition. Somehow, she was thankful that people continue to seek for help rather than not to hear obvious sprawl and waste yourself a prowl of time.

She heard another retort. The voice came from a woman named Erika Winston as Naru said. She's a very well known influence on the world of investment and......men. By the time her position reach the peak of its wealth and fame, she had gone through three marriages within the last consecutive years. She shivered seeing the argument rose up a notch. She feared that she'll have to appoint an attorney as well as a troublesome lawsuit.

"I really saw it! I swear. For sure, it couldn't be anything else for it last more or less than a minute before that gh-ghost disappear." Her voice shook and Mai noticed the fear in her eyes to be genuine. She look at her boss for some kind of compassion or at least some consideration. Nevertheless, it's entirely up to him and she's been informed not to mess in anything in between. Grinding her teeth altogether, she was annoyed to find her standing just to be in its same limited meaning. Here she was, preparing them tea when she wanted nothing more but to throw some witty remark, or at the least, some inclination that her presence were still in the room.

Mai entered the room, balancing herself on one foot as she used the other to close the door. She's holding a tray in her hands whilst an apologetic look directed towards the other woman across the room-Probably in her luxurious life found it uncomfortable in the couch.

"What kind of treatment is this?" She ramped on, outrage and disbelief clear in her voice as she frowned at the indifferent expression on Naru's face. Feeling that the victory were nil, she let out a sardonic laugh looking nothing less than nervousness.

"I can't act cordially to what you're asking of me. The facts are not thoroughly examined." He said as though it's the simplest thing in the world, taking his china cup Mai had served them but the woman didn't bother with it. Mai raised a brow at her as she left the room without a word. Quickly, she cleaned the tray and with excitement head back, catching more of the tension of their argument.

"Why won't you give her some extra minutes?" Mai scolded herself mentally for intervening once again, taking her eyes off the face of her boss ready to mouth some protest. "And I've just made tea for the two of you," She added as an afterthought, relieved that he didn't chose to protest this time. However, she noticed the shadows looming over his eyes. Somewhat his stare was far away signaled her that it was not about the deal at hand. But what is? She thought, tiredness started to enveloped her. _Because it's about him, isn't it?_ A voice prodded insistently inside her mind. As an assistant it was only mutual that she worry about a co-worker, as good as dammed that he's her employer and boss. Of course she'll worry. _Oh, is that all?_ The voice demanded, it's tone so sure. Sure of confusing me! Mai argued against the unwelcoming thoughts. _Only one cure I know of is to just give in to the truth. _Just give into her own, the freedom to let dreams that only confuse the reality. She was only waiting for a dead end, Mai coaxed herself rather gloomily and to not be deterred anymore she shook her head. Out of her thoughts, she tried to follow the conversation.

It seems they stopped talking as well. She met the observant eyes of his, now conscious of herself. How long is he staring? Her face reddened.

"Mai," He called suddenly. Mai responded instantly with a 'yes'. He shifted his gaze from her to the coffee he held. The dishware was lifted from the flat surface of the table and now into his two hands as he took a sip. He told her to go back home and rest but she declined and smiled at him to cover the tiredness she too felt.

Naru let his lean shoulders to slump forward, arms against his knees, propping his chin against his intertwined fingers that seem making his face more serious. Apparently, the conversation resumed without anymore said in between. Naru's face softened as the two occupants seems fully listening. Ms. Winston stopped her frantic opposition and scrutiny as sleep took toll on her bright face.

"The problem has a probable element, but the facts don't just need 'probable' to be convincing enough." He sipped the tea and watched the exasperation in the woman's face. Although most seemingly defeated she nodded vaguely- tiredly.

Ms. Winston left with only a few contact notes and address she left in the office, saying that her schedules mostly change and that she can't tell appropriately when she can deal about it. A black Porsche parked along the lonely streets. Mai waited until the car moved out of sight before she settled her full attention to the man now standing with his black coated back facing her.

"Isn't that just the famous Erika Winston of the Winston Investment Company?" She began with a light tone to break the intense silence. "The Erika Winston herself?" Disbelief scarcely formed her interest in the section. She's more concerned in dealing with the unbreakable ignorance of him. Or the thing that's troubling him, she thought.

"The woman of her nature wouldn't leak something as scant like this to scare the public and bring the press into riot. Anyone with a mind would know that." He said coolly, running his fingers through his black hair. Mai's eyebrow twitched at his movement out of unexplainable amusement. She wondered how he can make the simplest gesture to be sight-taking. Although, it serve oppositely how irritable sometimes he can be because of it, Mai wondered how he can act so dense that he's rather good-looking to the others. Obviously, his mind was serious only in business that he'd disregard whatever he finds unnecessary. That's him. No flaws. But he can be as appealing and annoying when that ego get much deeper into his head. Oh, how she know that very much. He even slapped it on her face.

"Do you want me to explain further?" At the sound of his voice Mai shook her thoughts away. She felt foolish as a child. Of course, she knew that! But she can't bring her strength to say that to him, knowing that he will surely find a snappy line to break that in front of her face.

"No, but tell me why it's that important to confirm everything as stone as hard?"

Naru pranced across the room to gaze at the buildings illuminated of bright colors of orange and white. His face thoughtful as though he's browsing some knowledge from his books. "Paranormal evidences can sometimes be mistaken as the capability of the mind to do 'experiences' that have no basis in consensus reality." He said darkly- mysteriously, Mai thought as though he have something else in mind. By the look of it, he's uncomfortable for a moment, hesitating.

"And..."

"And?" She encouraged.

"It's nearly dark you should head home." Mai blinked several times out of stupor. Well, that's it. She knew when he wanted not to continue a discussion very well and decided not to press the matter. A one hell good of an excuse. She didn't say good-bye and indifferently walked pass him ignoring the deep frown in his face when he thought she could not see. She'll be more bothered as hell if he won't tell her. He can at the least say some assuring words for once, can't he? The door closing as her figure disappeared behind the door, Naru kept his eyes on the wood until the echo from the way it slammed by a rather angry secretary disappear into the silence of the dark office.

A more trouble than that of mingling frank calls he noticed persisted most of the time. He'd get the best advice from Mai if she were to know, and a very good one at that.

Yet the young manager cannot shake the feeling that he's in real trouble this time.

To be continued.

* * *

More to come!

What kind of trouble did Naru get into? Can Mai's desperation to know his problem fuel her gifted intuition and discover what's behind the curtain? What plan will she do to make him spit it out? Stick with the story so you can find out!


End file.
